


The Music Box

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [26]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	The Music Box

Aya was out on the porch enjoying the new treasure she’d gotten from Jessabelle. It was a music box that played a beautiful, twinkling, song when you wound it up. She was just sitting on the porch swing, swinging back and forth gently humming along to her still unlaid children. The box petered out and she reached across to the banister to wind it back up so it’d make more music. She was enjoying it when all at once Gemini basically crashed to his feet down in front of the steps, startling her into a sharp squeak.

“Sorry, I startle you?” he asked as he got to his feet.

“Yes,” she said and ran her hand through her black hair to smooth it down.

“Sorry,” he said again and climbed the steps up to the porch. He came over to her. “How are you?” he asked, leaning down some.

“I’m fine,” she said.

“That’s good,” he said and kissed her softly, his hand on the side of her belly. He tasted like sweat and dirt.

“You smell. Go clean up,” Aya said and shoved him away a bit.

He stumbled back dramatically, clutching his chest. “My mate thinks I’m smelly, the horror,” he bemoaned. She just giggled and shooed him away. He meandered back into their home and Aya continued her slight swinging, listening to the music box. Gemini came back out after a while, half dressed only in a pair of clean pants, still a bit damp from his wash. She wasn’t going to complain. Gemini was complete eye candy. “What’s that noise?”

“A music box. Jessa gave it to me.”

“Yeah? For what?”

Aya rolled her eyes. “Probably to babysit her next nest because Amun is worthless,” she said.

“Hmmm. Yeah, sounds like them,” Gemini said. “It sounds nice,” he wandered over to it and picked it up.

“Don’t break it,” she said.

“I’m just looking at it,” he huffed. He inspected it from several angles before putting it back on the banister. “I like it. It sounds nice,” he said.

“It does,” she agreed. Then she got worried. Gemini had that _look_ in his eye. That look he got when he was going to do something mischievous. “What are you planning?”

“I’m offended you would think I plan anything,” Gemini said even as he pulled her off the swing.

“I swear your eyes are too dark for your attitude,” she said as he took both her hands. Gemini’s eyes were a deep, rich, green with a ring of rust brown around the edge. She always thought he should have lighter, Windier, eyes for how his personality was.

“All part of the charm, my love,” he said with a nice smile, placing her hands on his shoulders while he wrapped his around her waist.

“That’s not what I would call it,” she said as he started to sway back and forth to the slow beat of the music box. She moved at the same tempo he did and put one of her arms around his neck.

“I would,” he said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She sighed happily and leaned her head against the meat of his shoulder as they rocked back and forth to the sound of the music box. She started humming along with it again. This was very romantic and that was something for Gemini to accomplish. She liked having this soft moment with him.

That he completely ruined by scooping her up into his arms. “Gem, what are you doing?” she scolded him. He just gave her a wide grin and a flush colored her yellow skinned cheeks. “You’re the worst,” she said without any heat.

“Yeah but you love me anyway,” he said and kissed her softly.

“Sometimes,” she huffed dramatically. Gemini just laughed and carried her inside, using his wing to close the door behind them.


End file.
